Mr Bell's mamodo battles
by innovator1
Summary: In the Year 1005AD. Zain Bell, Father of Zatch and Zeno Bell. Fought to become King. This is his story of how it happened, what he went through, and how he developed his powers and what made him become what people know of him now. This is Zain Bell's story. I didn't rehash this like I thought I was going to do. I'm only editing it. I'm still accepting OCs from others people.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mr. Bell's mamodo battle

Chapter 1 where it all began

Authors note: Since it's so early in the period, People won't be cursing as much since it was like Voodoo back then, but since I don't know how people spoke back then I'm just going to wing it…It's been so long since I've done this sort of thing, I'm just going to work on my editing skills for the time being. I thought I going to rehash this story, but forget it.

…

1000 years ago in 1005 AD during the early middle ages of Europe, 100 mamodo children came to the world of the Humans to battle and to decide who will become the next king. This is the story of Zain bell, the father of Zatch Bell, and Zeno Bell.

…

A boy was wondering the woods of France for more than a week now. "Where the heck am I?" the boy asked himself, while looking around the hugely densely forested area.

The small boy was obviously lost.

He was around the age of 7, and had blond hair and blond eyes with three lines going down his each eye down to his chin. He was also wearing a green mantle with a blue jewel and white bow attached to it. His shoes were a nearly bright green color, but there was dirt covering them so it turned out more brownish green instead. He had a pouch in the back of his cloak, carrying a yellow book… his name was Zain Bell.

"Well I better find my partner as soon as possible" Zain said to himself then found a rocky outcrop of a road. "This place is just terrible compared to the mamodo world" Zain sighed. Zain then took in a deep breath of fresh air, "The air is clean and crisp, it's pretty cold out, I wonder what season it is in the human world" Zain wondered.

With the 1000s of humongous trees that surrounded the area, it was hard to see very far through the forestation.

While Zain was walking in the woods minding his own business, trouble was brewing close by.

A teenager was running through the woods.

Three Vikings were chasing a Teenager across the woods.

"Get him" a Viking shouted wielding a mace while chasing a teenager

"I can't get away" The teenager yelled as he jumped over a log and the Vikings still followed.

_(Damn it! I can't die here…I must have some sort of advantage over these Pagans)_ The Teenager thought while he ran for his life.

"You will pay for what you did" The Viking shouted while dashing through bushes and quickly running around a tree.

The Vikings were relentless, it seemed as if they would not become exhausted anytime soon.

Minutes ago before the teenager started running for his life.

The village that the Teenager lived at came under attack, within a blink of an eye, and within a couple of minutes, Vikings were pillaging the small settlement. The Vikings had come by a fast boat, by river that the village was near made it a perfect target.

"Runaway" A villager shouted

"Take everything you need, show no mercy" The Viking Chief shouted

The Vikings were dressed in bland grey tunics and loose pants, while worn on top were fur pelts of a variety of animals. They were holding weapons like swords and heavy maces.

3 dozen Vikings were raiding a small village for its food and resources

The Teenager witnessed the Vikings slaughter some of his neighbors, but he was hiding inside his little hut with his own family.

One man tried to stand up for the village, only armed with a 6 foot long quarter staff. Outnumbered and out matched, the man soon met his end just moments later, he wasn't able to accomplish anything other than dying an honorable death.

The Hut that he was in was of the normal size as everyone else's. Its size could comfortably fit 4 adults

"Mother Hide" the Teenager requested

The medium build, 5 foot 5in tall male. With brown hair and blue eyes, he had a rounded jaw and a medium size nose with a round edge. He was wearing a loosely fit white Tunic, with white pants that had a rope tied across his waist. The Teenager ran outside with only a pitchfork.

"James" the mother cried. "I already lost your father, I can't lose you too" The mother explained, as she tried grabbing for her son, and pulling him back inside.

James pulled away from his mother, "If I do nothing we may not survive the winter" James responded then ran off to meet the Vikings on a near suicide mission.

"Please NOO" One Villager cried out as he was cut down trying to protect the livestock.

"Out of my way" The Viking responded as he started robbing the livestock full of chickens and eggs.

"Leave this place" James yelled then stabbed the pitchfork into the Viking's back who was robbing them.

"Gahhh" The Viking gasped for air, but couldn't since blood was filling them. He dropped to the floor, and soon died after he suffocated on his own blood.

"Kill that asshole" a Viking pointed out as he seen his comrade fall

"Don't let him get away" another Viking shouted

3 Viking warriors went chasing after James. James in response ran away with the pitchfork still in hand.

Back to present.

"I have to get away" James stated as he still carried his pitchfork in his hand

"Rahh" The Vikings made a war cry as they chased James through the heavily forested area of France

…

…

"What's all this noise?" Zain asked himself, then looked to see a human running for his live from three larger humans carrying weapons like Maces, Swords, and spears. _(Should I help him? Maybe one of those humans is my partner… I guess I'll find out)_ Zain thought then gave chase as well but caught up relatively quickly

"I have no choice I have to fight" James said to himself then turned around to see a child in front of him.

Moments later the Vikings arrived right behind them.

"Who's this? Your little brother?" the Viking laughed

"Does it matter, we'll kill them both" The larger man shouted charging at both Zain and James

"Get out of here while you have the chance" James yelled then tried to get in front of the small boy.

"Stupid human out of my way" Zain shouted then tripped James to the ground, by kicking James in the back of the leg

The Viking went to swing with the mace and tried to crush Zain's skull, Zain ended up blocking the blow, using his right hand only.

"What the?" the Viking was stunned, as he knew a child couldn't possibly accomplished what just happened.

A small mark was left on Zain's hand, as he pushed the mace away from him, causing the large man to back away a couple feet.

James seeing what just happened "What are you?" James asked in astonishment.

Zain pulled out the Yellow mamodo book and pointed it at the three Vikings and nothing happened. Zain could also feel that he had no connection with these humans. "None of you are my partner, leave" Zain ordered, as he was about to ignore the Vikings attacking him.

"You should be dead!" The another Viking shouted and swung his sword at Zain

Zain's cloak started to flutter in the air, and yet there was no wind present. It became apparent that Zain was controlling his clothing…All of this happened with in a mere couple seconds, but James witness it all, and came to realize Zain was no ordinary child.

As if Zain's cloak had a mind of its own, the cloak wrapped itself around the three Vikings at the same time and picked them up in the air.

"W…What!" The Vikings shouted in shock.

"I told you to leave" Zain stated in a cold tone.

Zain then controlled his cloak, and made it throw the 3 men into a couple of trees, which easily knocked them out.

"You must be a monster, a dwarf, a demon" James said with a face of shock while slowly backing away from the child.

"You human, try reading this book" Zain ordered then tossed James the Yellow mamodo book with strange writing inside that was not from the Human world.

"The devil's book" James whimpered, James was starting to become more fearful of Zain, more so than the Vikings that were pillaging his village.

"Devil? Demon? I just saved your life, be grateful" Zain retorted now annoyed. "Now try reading the book" Zain ordered

James did as he was told and opened the pages of the book. "I can't read any of this" James responded

"I see" Zain said disappointed. Zain was about to grab his book back from James's grip.

"Wait this part…Zaker" James said, he was still in shock; his emotions transferred into the book and made it glow with power.

Zain raised his hand and pointed it at a tree. His hand started to glow a yellowish hue. Within a second, Zain wasted no time to test out the power of his first spell. A decent size yellow lightning came out of Zain's hand and struck against multiple trees.

Trees came crashing down to the ground, which caused large crackling sounds. The lightning did create a thunderous boom, which was even heard across to the village.

For a moment there was silence…even in the village, the Vikings and the Villagers had no idea where the outburst of noise came from…But that only lasted for a moment, the Vikings once again began their rampage, and tried to quickly get their job done.

The lightning that just came out of the child's hand, of course did shock James. So much so that he thought he had lost his mind for a moment…but seeing the wreckage created by the boy, he knew this was no illusion.

"Well this must mean you're my partner, I found one sooner than I thought I would" Zain said with a happy smile then helped James to his feet.

"Y…You…You truly are a monster" James said in fear. (I must be losing my mind!) James thought, as this sort of thing was unheard of.

Zain almost had enough of the name calling "WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT" Zain shouted in a offended manner.

"Ahh" James jumped back still not knowing how the lightning came out of the boy's hand.

"Call me Zain, Zain Bell"

The child seemed to be calmer now that he introduced himself.

"Wha… What are you" James asked now calming down a little himself

"I'm a mamodo, and there are 99 other mamodo children like me, and you're now the owner of that spell book" Zain explained. (Damn…I suck at introductions) Zain thought as he was now thinking about how to explain the situation to this confused human.

"The book?" James said lifting it up, it had 5 circles on it, four on each corner, and one in the center. With a line going through all of them, making a pattern of a hour glass.

"Yes, don't let anything happen to it, protect it." Zain requested

"How did you shoot that lightning?" James asked, still not connecting the dots that he was the cause of the lightning.

"When you put your emotion into that book, then read a spell it causes me to unleash my power, you're the only one who can do this" Zain explained in a calm manner the pointed at James. "I didn't get your name" Zain reminded the rude human.

"I…I'm James Reid" James introduced himself.

"Good, hopefully you can help me become King, something where my father has failed" Zain stated now walking in the general direction of the smoke coming up from a terrorized village

"KING!" James responded, still confused into what's going on. Who were these "Mamodo" children, how did they get here? What was the point? More importantly, what did this mean to him? How would this affect his life?

James didn't have much time to think about it.

"Us 100 mamodo fight until we burned every last book until there is only one, that one becomes King" Zain responded.

_(I don't get everything that this kid is saying…but he's strong, and with my help he can be even stronger…I get that. I don't have to take everything he says as the truth, just yet. This child, I will use him to save my village.)_ James thought as he stood onto his feet, holding the yellow spell book close to his heart.

_(I wonder what he'll say…This is my first conversation with a human being.)_ Zain thought, as he did prepare himself for James to recline to even being associated with him…of course he wouldn't accept that happening.

"Fine, I'll help you, on one condition…" James boldly announced

Zain smiled, "I'm listening" Zain replied while crossing his arms across his chest, ready to hear out James's condition, and most likely accept it whatever it may be.

"You have to help me protect my family, my people" James requested while trying to keep a dominating posture, by standing tall over the boy.

"That's fine by me" Zain stated, as he started to walk towards a dark smoke plume that was in the sky, which was coming from James's village.

"Th…Thank You" James yelled with Joy then started running back to his village with the Yellow book in hand.

_(I can save them now, I won't let anyone die! I must protect my family!)_ James thought while running back to his home.

"Hey wait for me, I can't be having you get killed, YOU KNOW" Zain shouted then ran in front of James, then took lead.

…

Authors Note: Just for everyone knows, **Makoto Raiku **made around 47 mamodo that were trapped inside stone, by Goren the stone…A lot of those mamodo who were trapped inside stone were poorly done, shoot I don't even know some of their names, since they weren't given any. Plus a lot of them were also weak. So I've decided if I want to use those characters, I'm going to have to redo their character, but keep the appearance the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell, or the 47 mamodo Raiku created in the Zofis arc.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Human Nature

Authors note: I'm going to need some new mamodo

…

Zain and James arrived at the small village to see the Vikings still raiding and killing people.

"Don't let your guard down" Zain warned James then dashed into the fray

A Viking was about to strike down a woman until James and Zain noticed

"Zakeru" James shouted.

As the woman fell to the floor and the sword nearly reached her chest, lightning came shooting above her, which sent the Viking flying, with electricity surrounding his body.

His body landed hard against the ground, he just laid their unconscious, with burn marks all over his body.

_(I wonder if I should kill any of them?)_ Zain asked himself, and then looked at James. _(It really depends on how much energy he wants to release)_ Zain thought, and then looked at the 3 dozen men who stopped causing a rampage and looked at him in near shock.

"Wh…What?" The woman was still in shock of what happened. As was everyone else, did they seriously see a child produce lightning from his hand?

"What just happened to our men at arms?" a Viking wondered then traced the smoke and carnage back to a small boy with blond hair and a smoking hand. Not all of the Vikings had clearly seen what had happened, so around half of them ignored their fellow companions' words of "Retreat".

"Stop cowering in fear of a small child and a twig of a man" The Viking chief shouted and ordered his men of 32 to attack Zain and James. He clearly didn't see that Zain had casted lightning from his hands.

Only 18 men charged at Zain and James wielding their weapons in the sky as a marauding band of pagans. The other remaining forces kept their distance from the child, even against their chief's commands, since they had seen the child do acts that no ordinary human could possibly perform.

"One spell should be enough" Zain said calmly then aimed his hand. "Put a lot of energy into this one, these are the people who destroyed your village, who killed your friends, who stole your food, SHOW THEM NO MERCY" Zain shouted with enthusiasm. _(Let's see the power this human can bring out…if these humans die, then who cares? They are nothing but killers and thieves anyhow… Already I'm being reminded of the Mamodo world)_ Zain thought as aimed directly at the oncoming stampede.

James remembered what the Vikings did to him as the Yellow book began to shine brightly. His face started to go red with anger, "ZAKERU" James shouted with rage.

Zain fired a large lightning bolts at the 18 Vikings sending them all back towards their ships near the river, all of them were knocked out, with burn marks all over their bodies.

The remainder of the group picked up their wounded and started to run away from this unstoppable power.

"You'll pay for this you monster" The Chief Viking shouted as he too charged at Zain and James, which both of them thought this was highly foolish.

James had no problem in charring their leader, the one who ordered out the attack on the village in the first place, and killed innocent people.

"Zaker" James said in a cold manner, as if he didn't care what happened to the Viking, because he didn't.

Zain aimed his hand at the Viking and hit him directly with a decent sized sporadic lightning bolt

As the Chief Viking slammed into the ground, and was completely knocked out just like the other half of the group. The remaining Vikings didn't abandon their leader, and carried him to safety, into their boat.

Moments later, the Vikings left as quickly as possible, stating that they were just attacked by a "Monster".

All of the Villagers witnessed what just happened, that a small boy with the power of Lightning itself just saved their Village, but for what reason was a mystery to them.

"What is he? Why is James with him?" a couple of the Villagers asked to one another.

People started coming out of their huts and walked around Zain to meet James.

"…" Zain noticed that the people were giving him strange looks, but didn't know what to make of it. _(Shouldn't they be cheering by now?) _Zain thought, and awaited his applause.

"Is he a monster?" one villager's asked while giving a frightened look toward Zain.

"James" the mother whispered into James ear.

"What's going on here? What's with everyone" James asked his mother.

"What is he?" The mother asked.

That response made it quite clear what was going on, _(They're acting the same way I did when I first met Zain)_ James thought, then put his hand on his mother's shoulder, as to reinsure her. "He's a friend mother" James responded in earnest.

"Get out of our Village" A man shouted in the crowd that was forming.

Zain looked around himself and noticed the man was talking to him "me?" Zain responded pointing at himself, as he was pretty confused with such a response.

"You're a monster leave"

"It must be a Demon"

"This must be a nightmare"

"He easily defeated pagans…are we next?"

Zain could easily hear what the villagers were saying about him, weather they whispered or shout it didn't matter. The atmosphere around Zain made it hard for him to breathe, but why? The air wasn't thin, or polluted, just the opposite in fact, yet it still didn't make it easier on the child.

"Please stop" James ran over to Zain's side, to aid him.

"So you're by the devils side?" The elder responded.

James looked down to the ground for no one could see his face. (It's not like that) James thought, but as everyone began to doubt him, it became harder to stick up for the child that just saved the village.

Zain looked around at everyone in near shock "I just saved you people" Zain stated, with his remaining confidence he was able to make his statement have some meaning.

"To only be replaced with a greater threat" The elder responded.

"Leave this village" the people chanted out, over and over again.

"I wouldn't hurt you people, I made a promise" Zain tried to explain, but it was becoming harder for him to remain calm about the degrading situation.

"Leave and take your blasted powers with you" another man shouted, and the entire crowd of people agreed with him.

The child was almost surrounded, except for behind him, where the villagers intentionally left a gap for the "monster" to leave.

Zain's right hand started to shake uncontrollably; Zain realized this and used his left hand to stop the shaking. "I…you…can't do this" Zain responded through pants of fear and anger.

"James is a good youth, we won't allow you to corrupt his soul" The elder yelled.

"Do something, James!" Zain cried out as the group of people kept on harassing the boy

"We won't let you have him" the mother shouted.

"Leave or we'll force you too" the man shouted standing forward but was still afraid if the boy would use his lightning.

"I won't hurt you people I made a Vow that I will not break" Zain said backing up a little_. (This is bad…I'm being forced out of this village. These people won't listen to reason)_ Zain thought, as he was at a loss for words, he didn't know how to convince these people to accept him.

"Leave then" The man shouted.

"James come on were leaving" Zain said turning around and started to walk away but noticed that James wasn't following. "James?" Zain responded, his voice had started to become slightly raspy.

"I'm not going" James responded while not evening glancing at the boy.

"but…we made a promise" Zain was in near tears at this point.

It didn't help the fact that everyone was still harassing Zain.

James was now visibly crying "I made no promise…. it was a condition" James said, as he kept his back turned to the blond haired mamodo.

Zain couldn't say anything since nothing would come out of his mouth_. (This can't be… My dreams…My hopes…everything gone) _Zain thought as the world around him started to become blurry.

"Please… Leave" James stated.

"James has broken through the demons control" The elder cried out with joy.

"What if he uses his lightning?" one villager asked, as the child still presented a danger.

James held up the yellow book "He can't, not as long as I don't read this book" James explained.

"Wh…Why would…you tell them that?" Zain shouted.

"Then get him" one man shouted

"I…saved you…your people" Zain said between heavy breathes

As the villagers drew closer

"I… don't" Zain said, while backing up away from the approaching angry and frightened crowd.

"Leave" one man shouted

"Get the monster to leave" the women cried out

Zain backed up even more "I'm… not a monster…" Zain said backing away even more. Zain all of sudden stopped moving backward then wiped his eyes away of any tears, he didn't want to give any of the humans the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Zain retook his posture "Why on earth would I want to be around a bunch of stupid, stinking mortals ANYHOW" Zain shouted in anger making everyone step back in fear. "The near odor of you humans is enough to make vomit, a bunch of stupid, stinking humans that that can't even read or write" Zain exclaimed still in a fury of hate and sadness. "I hate all of you stupid mortals, you're just a bunch of stupid creatures" Zain shouted out at the people who were destroying any chance at him becoming king. "I'll become King no matter WHAT! I won't give up so easily because some stupid mortal decides to break his promise" Zain shouted then ran into the woods.

"… Zain…I'm so sorry" James whispered under his breath.

Zain kept running into the woods until it became too hard to breathe, Zain walked up to a tree then started to violently punch it multiple times.

"WHY! The heck did I do? Stupid humans, stupid James" Zain shouted then realized something important was missing. Zain started laughing uncontrollably "That's right… I left the book" Zain laughed and cried at the same time. "Stupid humans are probably having a bonfire, dancing and singing over the burning of my book" Zain said to himself in dismay. (What's the purpose of becoming partners with such a weak, and pathetic race?) Zain thought.

The tree Zain was punching then began to snap and broke causing it to drop to the ground causing a thunderous boom.

Zain stared at the broken wood stump then he started to look at his hands and body "I'm not disappearing yet… I guess that's a good sign" Zain said trying to cheer himself up.

Meanwhile in the Village

"James hand over that book" the elder requested

"What No I cannot" James responded holding the book tightly to his chest

"You are a mere 15 years old, you can't make decisions that affect this village" The elder responded

"The decision that I made saved this village" James responded.

"That decision brought a monster into this village which could've brought even more trouble than a band of thieves" A man retorted.

"Now hand over the book" the Elder requested

James had remembered what Zain had told him.

"James that book is very important to me, you must protect it at all costs" Zain warned James.

"I will" James responded holding the Yellow book while running to the village

….

"This is the only book in the village why destroy it?" James responded.

"It is the devil's book you must discard it" The elder responded.

Meanwhile with Zain

Zain's eyes began to become dull "Is this how it ends?" Zain asked then looked into the cloudy sky which then started to rain in a downpour like fashion

The water was coming off of Zain's face that it made it unclear if he was crying or not

_(I need to become king…the mamodo world is…the mamodo world) _Zain thought to himself then had a flashback of the mamodo world when he was 4 years old

…

In the mamodo world the King which had won succession to the throne through the battle did it through powers of transformation and the ability to make dreams become reality, Zain didn't really know his name nor did he care too. The King was a powerful king but had a weak sense of leadership causing the Mamodo world to become unstable and crimes of robbery and killing started to become a daily occurrence except for the places of the rich and powerful.

One day when it was night and Zain's small town seemed peaceful.

The village seemed just like a regular mamodo village, all of the houses were made out of stone. They were big enough to have separate bedrooms, and could house a whole family pretty comfortably. It was dusk out, and there was a large storm going through the village, yet it seemed like it appeared out of nowhere.

A large boom was heard outside of Zain's house. Zain's mother and father were in the living room, trying to wait out this freak storm.

"Father what was that?" Zain asked while waking up out of bed, he was in his boxers and wearing a white t shirt.

"Stay here I'll take care of it" Zain's father responded. Zain's father was wearing a long black cloak that was also covering his face. On the front of his cloak, there was a silver badge, showing that he most likely had police authority inside the small village.

"Don't leave" Zain responded

"Zain be brave now, and help your mother watch the house" Zain's father responded as another explosion was heard closer to their home.

"Be careful" the mother warned her husband

"Being the police force I've got to protect the town" Zain's father responded then walk outside to fight the gang members outside who was destroying the town under cover of the storm.

A few more explosions were heard outside and Gigano class spells were being exchanged with Zain's father.

Being as Zain wasn't trained yet, in detecting mamodo, he couldn't tell how many mamodo were actually outside fighting his father.

Zain patently waited next to his mother, sitting on a chair.

"Don't worry Zain your father is very powerful, he can deal with a few gang members" Zain's mother reinsured Zain.

"Yeah I know" Zain said, being proud that his father was currently fighting for the safety of their village.

A couple minutes later… there was a banging at the reinforced steel front door.

"Is it father?" Zain wondered, in a hopeful attitude.

Zain went to the door but the door was blasted open by energy like spell, which caused Zain to slam into the ground, with the large door landing on top of him.

"Get out of here" Zain's mother shouted and went to cast a spell but was quickly taken down by three adult mamodo, who were all stronger then the woman they were forcing down to the ground.

"Get OFF her, ZAKERU" Zain shouted and lightning came bursting out of his hand.

One of the thugs used a shield type spell that was made out of blue energy, and blocked the attack while two more gang members entered the home and both of them casted low class spells at him, both of which were ground element spells. These spells restricted Zain from moving at all, as most of his body was sucked into the ground.

"This is a warning to your father" the gang member said, kneeling down to Zain's level.

"My father?" Zain responded

"For taking out our leader, we're going to take out his wife" The gang member explained. "We know where his family is, this is our message" The Thug stated.

"Don't touch her, MOTHER" Zain cried, as he opened his mouth at his last attempt to save his mother. "Zakeruga!" Zain yelled, as a condense form of lightning struck the adult in the chest point blank, but it wasn't enough to bring him down due him having a large amount of endurance.

"Damn brat!" The adult mamodo shouted, as he casted the earth spell again, which incased Zain's head underground, with just a small opening, allowing him to breathe. "If I kill you, who would send my message?" The mamodo said as he gave out a vile laughter.

(Bastards! No, NO!) Zain thought as he started to repeatedly cast out Zaker from his hands, and Zakeruga from his mouth….yet the adult mamodo still had his spell active, which made it nearly impossible for Zain to get out. Especially since his powers weren't enough to take on his adult rival.

"This is what the Nexus gang does to those who hurt our own." the gang member shouted raising his hand.

Three gang members then launched three Gigano class spells at Zain's mother, one was a large iron drill spell, a blue spear made out of energy, and lastly a large dark/black energy beam. All of the spells hit the mother directly, who was being restrained by two spells at the same time. As the woman screamed in agony, as she didn't have the strength to fight back, only moments had to pass before it was all over. Zain's mother laid there, dead.

His mother's screams were etched into his memory forever, as he couldn't do anything to prevent them.

…

Zain's eyes glowed with determination "I can't allow that to ever happen again, never again" Zain proclaimed then he stood back up with a firm posture.

…

…

…

"I won't allow you to have this book" James shouted as he pushed a larger man to the ground, one of which tried taking the book away from James.

"Why you" The man growled and stood back up

"I should've stood up for that boy, he's not a monster, he may be different but he saved us all neither the less" James proclaimed.

"The powers he has are unnatural" the elder responded

"That boy could've fought back if he wanted too, he's no pushover, he was only keeping his promise" James retorted. "…A promise that I broke" James said in a low voice then gripped the book tightly in his hands

"That monster is using you" the mother shouted

"NO! I used him, I used him to get rid of the Vikings then I let him get harassed by the people that he just saved" James yelled in guilt.

The villagers became more silent then started to become unsure of their choice.

"I might not know him very well but at the very least I…no WE can give him a chance" James proclaimed in a stroke of confidence.

"W…We can't" the man was cut off by James

"I'm going to go find him and give him the chance that he deserves" James exclaimed then he too ran into the forest.

…

"Where I'm I?" Zain said to himself as he was wondering lost in the woods. Zain punched another tree "I'm such an idiot, I was just running as far as I could not paying attention to where I was going" Zain shouted to himself. Zain looked ahead with his eyes full of determination, "I can't let that book get burned no matter what" Zain said to himself then he started walking in the general direction he thought was the village.

…

Meanwhile James was tracking Zain's small footsteps in the ground.

"This kid can sure run, I better hurry or the both of us will get sick because of this weather" James said to himself while tracking Zain's footsteps. "…Wait" James looked around then noticed a pattern. "He's going back to the village" James said in a panic. "Bloody hell I have to find him quick" James shouted then started running around the forest following Zain's tracks. "ZAIN, ZAIN where are you?" James shouted while catching up to Zain's fresh foot prints

….

Zain arrived at the village and was standing up top on a hill overlooking the small village. "They're still outside" Zain said watching the villager still talking to one another in the middle of the village. "Fine then, it looks like they haven't changed their minds" Zain said while walking towards a tree. Zain looked down again and to his horror found them building a fire! "HECK NO" Zain shouted then grabbed hold of a large tree and ripped it out of the ground. "I won't let them" Zain shouted and was about to run down the hill wielding a large tree, in order to save his spell book.

"Zain wait" James yelled from behind Zain

Zain swung the tree across horizontally "What?", with James's sudden voice he had totally forgotten about the village, and the tree he was holding.

James dived to the ground avoiding the large tree, "Wait Zain" James yelled out.

"You… perfect timing hand over the book" Zain demanded still holding the tree.

"Why are you holding that tree?" James asked and stood back up.

"This? Nothing" Zain said then set it down. _(I was going to throw it into a couple of the houses, since there was no one inside)_Zain thought to himself. "Oh yeah DON'T change the subject, hand over my book" Zain demanded stretching out his hand.

"Ok fine here you go" James said while walking up to Zain and handing over the Yellow book.

Zain snatched it out of James's hand and tucked it inside his pouch "Now leave my sight" Zain demanded as he started to leave.

"You'll catch a cold in this downpour" James told Zain.

"Why do you care?" Zain said walking into the forest.

James followed pursuit and didn't let Zain out of his sight.

"Stop following me" Zain ordered, James just disobeyed every order that Zain gave him.

"Can we talk for a minute?" James requested in a calm and peaceful way, as he was trying to calm Zain down.

"NO" Zain shouted back, at the same time he was looking for somewhere he could find shelter from the rain.

"Zain, I'm the only one who can read that book, correct?" James asked.

"Don't rub it in" Zain growled, as he gave James a death glare.

"Hear me out Zain" James said, but was cut off.

The child turned around, "LISTEN to you? I finally found my partner, I find that he's brave and is able to fight for himself. THEN I FIND OUT THAT HE's A BACKSTABING STUPID MORTAL" Zain shouted in anger.

"I deserve that…I'm sorry" James apologized sincerely.

Zain turned around and continued to keep walking in no general direction

"I'll let you stay at our place as gratitude for helping us" James responded running in front of Zain

Zain looked down at the ground "Make a promise. Give me your word" Zain demanded while clenching his fists. "Promise me that you'll help me become KING" Zain requested, as he looked into James's eyes.

"I Vow to make you King" James promised.

Zain then punched James in the stomach causing James to fall to his knees.

"You deserved that too" Zain responded then started to walk back to the village through the heavy rain.

James struggled slightly to get back up on his feet, and get ahead of Zain.

"Let me do the talking" James yelled then ran up to Zain's side.

…

James and Zain arrived at the Village and James was able to convince his people to let Zain stay, but James had to share his bed with Zain since there was not an extra.


End file.
